


Patience

by Kyoooori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Kageyama Tobio, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Character Study, Graduation, M/M, No Underage Sex, Respectable adult Kags waiting for Hinata to grow up before dating him, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teacher-Student Relationship, Third Year Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoooori/pseuds/Kyoooori
Summary: When Kageyama was told all about soulmarks he didn't expect his to be his own student, Hinata Shoyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Patience

Kageyama was getting increasingly frustrated with all the students sitting in front of him. His senior science class always got hung up on soulmate marks, how they work, why they work, etc. This was only his second year out of Uni and it was already annoying the hell out of him so he grabs at the cuffs of his white button down, shoving the linen fabric up his forearm before holding his mark up for the whole class to see. 

"This is what a soul mark looks like, anyone here who is over 18 probably already has one, they're distinct in color shape and location. Your soulmate will match yours perfectly, you've all learned this a dozen times by now haven't you? Can we focus on the lesson now that you all know it isn't some witchy voodoo? You're all too old for this!" He grumbles going back to his desk, letting his other sleeve get rolled up to cool off his temper a bit.

Explaining soulmates to third years was not Kageyama's idea of what being a science teacher would be, but realized very quickly that the curiosity was unstoppable in kids about to receive a mark of their own. 

He didn't really understand it himself, doctors couldn't really give an honest explanation but the marks have been around long enough and mysterious enough that showing his to a room of stary eyed youngsters shut them up long enough get back onto the topic of physics.

After the final bell rang and he sent all the kids off with a wave and wish for a happy weekend, along with a warning to finish the homework he waited for them all to flood out of his homeroom before he is tapping away at his computer, noticing the redhead standing beside his desk a few moments later. Hinata Shoyo, seat 10.

"Hinata? Can I help you with something?" He asks confused by the strung out look on the boys face, cocking a confused eyebrow before the ginger is slamming his bare forearm down on top of his desk with a *thwack*. Kageyama paused, blinking at the student before turning his eyes to the pale limb and his face goes ghostly white, lifting his arm slowly, staring at the two side by side before he pulls away, noticing his shakiness and pulling himself together.

"You...recognized mine?" He asks dryly and Hinata's face is bright red, nodding but not really able to speak as his eyes are staring so hard and deep into Kageyama's soul he feels all fidgety and soft already.

He scrubs his face with both hands, letting out a throaty groan of frustration before breathing out a low, "fuck", apparently catching Hinata off guard with the swear.

"Ill make a meeting with the principle, ill call your parents too, we need to get you out of my homeroom as soon as possible kid." He explains evenly, trying his best to be the adult here but Hinata looks upset already.

"Don't call your soulmate kid." He looks up at the dark haired man stubbornly and the raven almost wants to concede. Watching the warm brown eyes of his soulmate seems to have that affect.

"Ill call you what I need to until your out from under my instruction." He explains dryly in reply, knowing he is probably being too cold to the always friendly and high energy student. Hinata pauses staring up at Kageyama for a long moment, it makes the dark haired man clear his throat. "What?" He asks.

"Aren't you gonna like...do the stuff soulmates do or something?" He taps his foot impatiently and it grinds on Kageyama's nerves.

"Don't even think about it. I'm your teacher and nothing else until we get this sorted." The blue eyed instructor explains, going over to open the door for the short boy. 

"I'm sorry meeting your soulmate didn't happen under normal circumstance. Please try to understand." He says, ignoring the way his stomach now jumps at the word soulmate, and seeing a similar reaction out of Hinata, the suddenly quiet boy makes his way toward the exit, staring up at Kageyama for a long while. Brown connecting with blue for way too long, the older man's heart starts to beat fast. Everything they want to say to each other is being conveyed through a soft lingering look and a silent moment. 

Kageyama has his face in his hands more than a few times that day.

The meeting goes about as well as Kageyama figured. The faculty were frustrated he hadn't figured this out sooner and reassigning Shoyo was going to be a hell of a task this late in the year but they promised to get it done while Kageyama was also suggesting the boy be sent to another side of the school all together. Siting chance meetings as dangerous since the pull to each other would grow ever stronger. That seems to make Shoyo frown and fidget in his seat.

His mother wasn't terribly upset but she sure asked a lot of hard questions. Grilling the older man on if he found Shoyo attractive and if he'd ever considered this to be a possibility when he decided to teach high schoolers only 5 years his junior.

He tried to answer diplomatically, assuring her that he has never seen her son in that way until the marks were shown but each answer just seemed to bring a new wave of questions and he was left exhausted by the end.

Shoyo agreed to be moved to another wing and homeroom by Monday, they were promised no contact, at Kageyama's request, until the student's graduation, an agonizing few months away. 

All of the adults stand up, sending each other off politely while Shoyo lingered a bit, never taking his eyes off of Kageyama with this sad longing that made the raven haired man want to reach out and comfort him the same way he wanted to that past Friday but he held back, offering the red head a small wave and what he hoped was a comforting smile.

The year dragged on after that, he thought about how close the young man was in reality, though he felt so unreachable. He was able to watch him return with his volleyball team from nationals and hovered out the window, staring down at the Karasuno Crows with a proud smile, shouting his congratulations toward the boy who somehow amongst the onslaught of people doing the same, their eyes still seemed to have met and he fought the urge to hide like a misbehaving child when the small middle blocker gave a big two handed wave right at him, his smile so blinding he had to shake it off. Interactions even across courtyards was dangerous. 

Or at least it was, until the day of graduation. Kageyama was going soft on all his student by the time the end of the year was days away and when the ceremony started he told himself not to go. That they would need more time to separate themselves from their careers as student and teacher. 

Somehow he still ended up in the back row, clapping when his red headed soulmate accepted his diploma with excited shouts from his friends and classmates filling the air, Shoyo didn't bother taking his seat, he could somehow always find Kageyama in a crowd.

He walked up to his old science teacher, holding out his diploma and class pin in offering, letting their eyes start a deep conversation without permission before Tobio is opening his arms to hold his soulmate for the first time, the young man throwing himself at the taller dark haired boy, his arms wrapped so tightly around Kageyama he couldn't properly breath. He soon felt tears on his suit jacket and his fingers were burying themselves in those soft orange locks probably holding him way too tight, all the time fate stolen from them finally being rewarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry IDK how Japanese graduations work. I tried to have it make sense. Also I know nobody spoke, like at all, this was just a quick cute thought about waiting for kids to grow the fuck up before you date them :)


End file.
